legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/My Personal Outcome on Majora's Mask
I was reluctant on seeing Zelda Universe's upcoming major project, the 20th anniversary and English Dub as a homage to my least favorite, and probably the most infamous, game in the series, Majora's Mask. Ever since I got into Ocarina of Time, I had my curiosity peeked once I saw the trailer just before Halloween in 2000. I have played it once, but...embarrassingly enough, I only made it as far as not being able to reunite the scattered, broken fairies throughout the confusing, convoluted Clock Tower Town, and I just cracked so much under the pressure that...I just never wanted to try the game again. I never liked how the setting and the setup was either. Having to accomplish everything in the overwhelming land of Termina that was so unfamiliar and so different from the norm of the franchise and confronting the maniacal Skull Kid within 3 days. Yet, I was unable to even get as far as the first task. I found that to be insane and too difficult, almost impossible for me to handle. It wasn't in Hyrule, Ganondorf/Agahnim was no longer the big bad, and I just never liked Termina nor any of the inhabitants that lived there. ...OK, this was WAAAY before I saw Back to the Future, so I never got around to this whole time paradox thing. Thus, my mind went into overdrive like it usually does, and I fantasized once that only the Pokémon used from the entries in Stadium's Petit Cup would be chosen, since they'd been separated from their elders who're still in Hyrule by the Skull Kid and his fairy friends, whom I also never liked. With the Pokémon, and my OC, in hand, it'll be like 10X more easier for Link to traverse through Termina and actually...have the Skull Kid killed. Here's the thing: I wanted Majora to be eliminated, yes, but aside from the Four Giants tossing the moon into a distant orbit again and prevent it from causing an inevitable apocalypse, I actually wanted it to like EXPLODE!! I wanted it to be destroyed from the inside, and if the crossover's involved then have the debris fall as stones, like unlimited Evolutionary Stones! Second, have the Skull Kid arrested and executed via a guillotine, not the move. And lastly, have Majora's Mask to be obliterated as well! The Happy Mask Salesman would NEVER have his prized possession and that creepy, child-abusing bastard never be seen ever again!! I never cared for him in Ocarina of Time anyway, as I only wanted to stay on the main course and disregard the side quests. I'm absolutely not a completionist, which is also impossible for me to do! So...now you see why I never saw MM in a positive light, and I never do to this day. Still, there were some songs in which I thought of more light-hearted scenarios, such as Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7 as Link reflects on his past in Hyrule, and with Zelda and Navi while he watches a clear, peaceful night with fireworks, and the last was like a large Triforce sparkling in the sky. Second, was All Around the World by ATC, as a sort of battle song, maybe for the first temple, Idk... Also, there was Shaggy's Angel as the Pokémon escorted Link back thru the woods and into Hyrule again making sure there were no more sudden ambushes. And then there was Baby Come on Over by Samantha Mumba, like a series of clips and sporadic scenarios, like how the Orange Islands intro was used. Regardless, I always hated it, and I hope I'm not the only one that does. Category:Blog posts